Exploratum hab emus
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Luciano/Suzaku. Ya ha comprobado usted mismo la efectividad de mis dagas. Dígame si soy igual de diestro manejando un arma de fuego.


Exploratum hab emus

-Caballero Siete, Lord Kururugi, todo un placer tener al favorito de su Majestad ante mí y mil disculpas adelantadas por el precioso tiempo que le haré perder.

Suzaku se tragó el largo suspiro que hubiera querido dejar escapar e hizo el saludo que la etiqueta mandaba entre militares de rango elevado, que Bradley no imitó, permaneciendo de piernas cruzadas y manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio, observándolo con una mueca burlona, entrecerrando uno de sus ojos relajadamente, bajándose las gafas hasta el puente de la nariz y dejando a un lado su pluma dorada, junto al consabido montón de papeleo que esperaba también en la oficina de Lord Kururugi (y de todos los Caballeros de Asalto, duplicada la cantidad en el de Bismarck Waldstein, lleno de arañas –que le daba pena matar al dueño- en el de Gino Weinberg). Esa apariencia lo hacía parecer un político corrupto a punto de hablar sobre trata de blancas y no para detenerla, precisamente.

-Tengo un motivo imperioso que me inquieta y es que Lord Waldstein me ha hecho una recomendación muy seria con respecto a mis preferencias en lo que concierne a defensa personal. Como ya sabrá, soy magistralmente diestro en el manejo de cuchillos y mi rapidez es, sin ánimo de caer en la soberbia, tan efectiva como mi certera puntería, ¿verdad? Un arma de fuego de bajo calibre, por no hablar de varias, casi no son oponentes para mí y a eso sumemos que mis reflejos son extremadamente buenos en lo que respecta a movilizarse en situaciones de riesgo.

Luciano buscó algo con aire casual, abriendo el cajón principal de su escritorio sin dejar de mirar a Suzaku a los ojos. Suzaku no pudo evitar preguntarse qué demonios se traería entre manos ahora y una parte suya pensó que lo que colocaría frente a él sería un juguete sexual de longitud y grueso considerable.

-Sabiendo que le sería más fácil despertar mi interés de esta forma, Lord Waldstein me obsequió esta Walter P-38. ¿No es toda una bella reliquia? Y es un recuerdo de sus primeros días como soldado. Ya sabrá que Bismarck se pone sentimental a veces. Personalmente es por ocasiones como esta en las cuales sé agradecerlo. Por eso he estado contemplando la posibilidad de darle a semejante pieza de arte militar, la oportunidad de servirme tal y como lo han hecho durante años mis cuchillos especializados, que ya conoce usted muy bien, ¿o me equivoco, Lord Kururugi, Caballero del Siete?

Bradley se puso de pie con la pistola en la mano y caminó hacia Suzaku, que se había incorporado a su vez, con sobresalto, esperando la reacción del Geass, que ni siquiera parecía percatarse de que un hombre muy perturbado estaba en el mismo cuarto, con senda arma apuntándole al pecho.

-En el fondo yo también me dejo dominar por mi apego hacia objetos materiales. Es decir, ya es como si mis cuchillos fuesen sino absurdamente, miembros de mi familia, una parte de mí. No quisiera darles un substituto indigno, ¿no está de acuerdo conmigo, Lord Kururugi?

El cañón se apoyó sobre el pecho de Suzaku y recorrió perezosamente, siguiendo las palabras de Luciano, hasta aprisionar en la boca de la pistola, una de las tetillas. Suzaku entrecerró uno de sus ojos, poseído por una extraña excitación. Luciano lo había tocado antes, pero nunca tuvieron un encuentro tan directo y la tensión entre ambos seguía creciendo. Supuso, mientras que aún tenía dominio sobre su mente, que era de esperarse algo así. El metal se pegó a su piel y viajó de nuevo hacia la mitad de su torso. Subió por su garganta, causándole estremecimientos al asinarse contra su yugular, golpeó su mentón haciéndole jadear ante el mero pensamiento de que la carga mortal estuviera presente. Por último, el cañón se situó entre sus labios y se empujó sin mayores vacilaciones. Se había entibiado con el contacto, pero era duro y tan grande que a penas pudo abarcarlo hasta rosar los dedos índices y medio de Bradley, que descansaban bajo la perilla del gatillo. Luciano le dirigió una mirada cargada de diversión y algo que Suzaku había aprendido a dibujar como lujuria. Con su mano libre lo acostó de espaldas en el escritorio, embistiendo con la pistola, haciéndole jadear ahogadamente, con los ojos entrecerrados vigilándolo. Desabrochó la hebilla de su cinturón y acarició el resultado de aquel juego enfermizo. Lo apretó por encima de la ropa interior. Le clavó las uñas hasta que la tela se humedeció con sangre y algo más, que Suzaku se controló por no derramar de inmediato. A penas y empezaban.

Suzaku alargó una de las manos que aferraban el borde del escritorio e intentó asir las caderas de Luciano, desabrocharle el pantalón a su vez. Se arquearon, riendo en respuesta, dándole un golpe en la punta de la verga, que descubrieron con un pellizco.

-Solo quiero su opinión para este asunto de vital importancia, Kururugi. Sea profesional, ¿si?

Suzaku jadeó adolorido a medida que las embestidas de la pistola llegaron a dañarle las comisuras de los labios, raspándole el metal la garganta. Tosió ahogado con su molestia, tan ridículo le parecía, puesto que podía ver la fuerte erección que Luciano estaba teniendo. Él también evitaba mayoritariamente sus ojos y cuando al fin se cruzaban, observaba fiereza en ellos. Al fin retiró el objeto, al mismo tiempo tirando de sus pantalones para que acabaran de quedar enredados en sus botas, rosando y golpeando la alfombra ocasionalmente. Se preguntó en una ausencia de sí mismo, como podía Lord Bradley pasar un camelo en voz alta con tanta soltura. Pero pronto volvió a nublarse. Le levantaron las piernas, apretándolas contra ese pecho más musculoso que el suyo, que a penas y sudaba a pesar del esfuerzo físico, que en su caso lo había cubierto de una lámina de sal derretida, empapando la camiseta que Luciano enfundó en sí misma con torpeza, dejando expuesto su vientre. Gimió incoherencias cuando la boca de la pistola se presionó hacia el interior de su entrada. Estaba solo un poco húmeda con su saliva y algo de sangre que empapaba también sus labios.

-Ya ha comprobado usted mismo la efectividad de mis dagas. Dígame si soy igual de diestro manejando un arma de fuego.

Suzaku tenía un recuerdo borroso de aquello, a causa del estado de ebriedad reinante en su persona durante aquel encuentro de consensualidad dudosa. Se puso sobrio de repente cuando aquella forma dura y fría se presionó entre sus muslos, por encima de la tela del pantalón de vestir, insistentemente, mientras que su dueño hacía ademán de desabrocharle el cinturón, lo cual le causó pánico. Bradley tenía la bragueta abierta: su forma estaba laxa, el receso de sus insistencias en la garganta de Suzaku, que de inmediato se excusó, dejándolo con sus siniestras carcajadas ahogadas en uno de los pasillos menos transitados a altas horas.

La pistola lo penetró sin más preámbulos. Suzaku dejó escapar un chillido sofocado por un pudor que parecía ser la única ancla de su cordura, evitando que se precipitara hacia el vacío de la demencia. El dolor lo desgarró. El arma seguía fría, era enorme y tenía formas incómodas, afiladas, que se incrustaron en su piel sensible, enganchándose y tirando hacia sus interiores. Suzaku acompañó el movimiento de ida y venida con jadeos entrecortados que pronto fueron exclamaciones incoherentes. Repetía una y otra vez "¡Lord Bradley!", lo aullaba, lo siseaba con dientes apretados, lo escupía con sus pupilas cuando lo miraban burlonamente, como si no estuvieran más que estrechándose las manos. Cansado de aferrar el borde del escritorio, sujetó los hombros de Luciano, apoyando las palmas en los adornos de la capa, tratando de tirar de ella para forzar a su dueño a deshacerse de la misma. Le sorprendió un poco que Bradley sonriera ladinamente, doblando el cuello hacia un lado, enterrando la pistola con mayor euforia, permitiendo que Suzaku (lágrimas bajando igual que sudor y las gotas de venida cosquilleando la punta de su pene, que rogaba una caricia que no fuera roce de sus muslos, pronto) le bajara la chaqueta a media espalda e incluso que apresara entre sus dedos una tetilla, por encima de la camiseta negra. Suzaku apreció un gemido que Luciano ronroneó con los ojos cerrados, el índice a penas empujando todavía la culata, casi todo el metal desaparecido en la carne estremecida. Veía borroso por sus lágrimas. Una reacción más de ese cuerpo que difícilmente le pertenecía. Bradley se dejó caer sobre él, le tomó la nuca entre las manos, lo estampó más contra el escritorio -movimiento terrible con aquella forma enorme e inconfortable entre las nalgas- y lo besó (mordió) con tanta profundidad como lo hubo penetrado con la pistola antes. Se separó para dar vuelta a Suzaku de inmediato. Este sintió cómo la sangre bajaba desde su entrada, cuando el arma de Bismarck fue retirada, provocándole un gritito que no pudo contener. Por suerte, varias placas de metal separaban cada pared de las colindantes con otras oficinas de los Caballeros en el Cuartel, a esas alturas del mes.

-Veamos si mi lengua es tan rápida y peligrosa como una bala, Siete. ¿Te importa?

Luciano se burlaba, pero su voz sonaba desigual. Le costaba hablar, mantener el temple cínico. Suzaku cerró los ojos, exhausto, mordiéndose los labios para ahogar su gemido, una vez que Bradley comenzó a lamerlo. Dientes extremadamente afilados se hincaron en su mejilla inferior y manos firmes, atrevidas, acariciaron con dureza sus muslos estremecidos. Arqueó las caderas, intentando frotar su erección contra la madera para aliviarse antes, pero Luciano lo sostenía fuerte. Así que se entregó a la experiencia en esa parte baja de su cuerpo. Suponía que lo que le espantó la vez anterior, se consumaría pronto. Y suponía mal. Un dedo probó la entrada, que ardía en puntadas hacia el interior. Suzaku apretó los dientes cuando el segundo lo hizo, con movimientos vigorosos de tijera. Le pareció que Luciano reía, divertido ante la vista de un Caballero Siete que se dejaba ir de esa manera.

Una vez que el tercer dedo se incorporó en la fricción, Suzaku se mordió el labio inferior para evitar soltar más ruidos obscenos. Tenía sus motivos lógicos en Ashford, donde el personal de limpieza podía escuchar cómo retozaba con alguien que prefiere olvidar y también en sus días como soldado honorario, a veces yaciendo sin permiso en un catre con dos compañeros que lo consideraban lacra, para todo menos servir de mujer, consensualmente inclusive. ¿Pero allí, entonces? Orgullo, un último rastro intermitente antes de perder la compostura. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más…? Las falanges que se retiraron parecieron responderle.

-Pero dígame, Kururugi, ¿no es el arma más vieja del hombre sus puños, anterior incluso al arco, la flecha, el mazo, por no hablar de nuestras herramientas modernas? ¿No es perentorio saber utilizarlos?

Su mente se congeló. No pudo articular un pensamiento, ni hablar de elaborar una réplica, una pregunta que indagara en las oscuras intenciones que esas líneas arrojadas con falsa inocencia no pretendían ni disfrazar, a penas sirviendo de advertencia burlona. La mano cerrada de Lord Bradley. Forzando su entrada más fuerte que la pistola, lo que era decir mucho. Las paredes dilatadas con sangre excitada se separaron pronunciando el desgarro con una progresión alarmante del dolor corriendo por su espina y esta vez, Suzaku no solo dejó escapar un grito, un gruñido, un gemido y un sollozo desconsolado en su inmensa lujuria: cuando el puño lo penetró por completo, hasta la muñeca del que reía entre jadeos, incluso la espuma comenzó a brotarle de la boca abierta, mientras que se sacudía en espasmos violentos, acompañando las embestidas, cada sonido ahogado por las risas estruendosas.

-Lord Kururugi, tengo que admitir que es muy grosero de su parte quedarse sin habla a mitad de mi demostración.-comentó Luciano, su voz contenida pero difícilmente apañándoselas para liberarse en siseos, su otra mano sosteniendo ahora la pistola, acariciando fuerte y bruscamente en un recorrido estremecedor, la espina de Suzaku con la punta entibiecida, haciendo que la boca mordiera con profundidad la nuca y luego la yugular, obligando al Séptimo Caballero a mirarlo ladeando la cabeza, viendo borroso, casi no reconociéndolo como más que una fuerza asesina, centrada actualmente en el sexo como si este fuera una manera más simple y económica de dar muerte.

Suzaku pensó que ya había traspasado los límites del placer y el dolor cuando oyó de lejos el ruido metálico, cercano, del arma que era colocada resueltamente a un lado del escritorio. Gritó cuando el puño se hundió una última vez, desgarrando con presunción y se retiró haciendo un ruido enfermizo. Las manos de Luciano le aferraron la cintura. Más sangre bajó de su entrada. Por lo que pudo ver, recuperando el aire que quemaba sus pulmones, el rojo había cubierto la palma y dedos desnudos de Lord Bradley. Suzaku cerró los ojos, permitiendo que lo dieran vuelta de nuevo, golpeándose la cabeza contra la madera del escritorio y empujando con el muslo la pila de formas despachadas, que cayeron ensordecidamente sobre la alfombra.

Con una languidez sonámbula, respirando pesado, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Luciano y se incorporó ignorando las puntadas en la parte baja de su cuerpo, convencido de que la sangre que brotaba sin miramientos antes, ahora fluía notablemente y que mancharía el mueble. ¿Por qué estaba convencido, al unir labios con los de él, de que no era la primera vez que algo así sucedía, aunque sí con su persona? A medida que se profundizaba el beso y los dientes jugaban filosos, las manos de uno y otro comenzaron a ir y venir. Suzaku le aferró los cabellos a Lord Bradley y deslizó sus dedos por debajo de la camiseta negra, subiendo por su espalda antes de clavar las uñas, recibiendo gemidos rebeldes en su boca húmeda como respuesta. Intentó no dejarse hacer, dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante que cayó en suelo infértil, porque Suzaku le agarró la muñeca cuando se separaron para respirar y desafiarse mutuamente.

-¿Entonces, Kururugi? ¿También admites que lo más efectivo para la defensa personal es el cuerpo de quien pretenda cuidar de sí mismo, sin importar qué frívolos accesorios le secunden?

Suzaku sonrió, desabrochándole el cinturón, mirándolo directamente, bajándole la ropa interior, descubriendo el báculo erecto y morado que en una ocasión, sin duda borracho (¿De dónde más provendría la desenvoltura para atreverse sin adrenalina corriendo por sus venas a montones debido al dolor?) se metió en la boca, casi atragantándose más de una vez. Luciano hizo una mueca, guiñando su ojo izquierdo, mojándose los labios cuando Suzaku le rodeó el miembro con la otra mano y comenzó a sacudírselo. Siseó, jadeó y le ofreció su victoria carcajeándose, dejándose caer en el hueco de su hombro, mordiéndole la yugular hasta arrancarle más sangre. En seguida sintió que le agarraban su propia verga, clavándole la uña del pulgar en la punta, provocándole una reacción eléctrica que le valió detener cada uno de sus movimientos, incluso la respiración agitada, un instante, antes de reanimarse por tozudez, una fuerte puntada entre sus muslos recordándoselo. La mano de Luciano cuya muñeca aferraba se liberó con un tirón y le levantó de nuevo la camiseta para acariciarle la espina y luego, hincarse con violencia, arrancándole sangre, sin duda.

Fue un desastre de frotarse el uno al otro hasta lo locura y luego, Luciano volvió a empujarlo sobre la mesa, sorprendentemente sin subirle las piernas para…

-Hagámoslo como lesbianas, Siete.

Esa era la primera grosería que admitía lo que ocurría en toda la jornada y Suzaku a penas lo entendió tarde, horas después cuando rememoró aquello en su cama, a solas. Lord Bradley colocó ambos brazos a lados de sus hombros y juntó las caderas con él, obligando a sus erecciones a tocarse, en un beso firme, cuya fricción aumentó hasta que su vista se puso tan borrosa como durante la penetración con la pistola y su puño terrible. Estuvo seguro de que Luciano se corrió primero, pero las embestidas no cesaron y luego él lo siguió, notando ya fuera de sí, casi dormido -incluso descubriéndose acariciando con inconsciente afección el cuello rígido pero caliente de Bradley- que lo que estaba blando un momento antes, volvía a levantarse y pegarse a sus genitales en golpes que lo llevaban a agonizar de dolor, apagado el éxtasis, pronto también reanimado con sufrimiento, humedeciéndole a contra voluntad los ojos.

Ambos estaban empapados en sudor cuando se separaron y las camisetas negras del uniforme estaban manchadas con otros fluidos más impúdicos si cabe. Suzaku tuvo la impresión de haberse dormido durante varios minutos, el cuerpo de Lord Bradley presionado sobre el suyo, contagiado de su calor. Y de que esa paz que emergía de la lujuria saciada no provenía solo de él. En cierto modo era una pena que fueran tan diferentes, pero a diferencia de con Lelouch, Suzaku no culpó a sus orígenes por separarlos. Sin importar en qué mundo existieran, alguien como Bradley nunca congeniaría con él o sería otra persona.

Luciano se acomodó la ropa sin prestarle gran atención, se pasó la mano con restos de sangre por el cabello y se dejó caer con un suspiro satisfecho en su sillón, guardando en su estuche la pistola tras recorrer con un dedo la forma de metal. Entonces abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio, mientras que Suzaku se obligaba a imitarlo, intentando no hacer muecas adoloridas ni gimotear como un niño. Lo logró hasta la parte de sentarse y rechazó moviendo la cabeza y poniéndose la chaqueta del uniforme, un puro que Bradley le ofreció, antes de morder la punta del propio y encenderlo ufanamente. Pensó que no quedaba nada por hacer o decir y se movió con esa intención hacia la puerta, sin sentir el tacto de la perilla metálica al darla vuelta.

-Aprecio con sinceridad su ayuda en esta…demostración de valías armamentísticas, Lord Kururugi. Ha sido muy interesante. Lo invito a practicar nuevamente en alguna otra ocasión. Es una actividad que las damas que he tenido el placer de conocer a la fecha, no desempeñan con excelencia.

Suzaku, todavía aturdido –ahora por la ausencia de sensaciones y no por el torrente de ellas- no pudo leer totalmente el significado de aquellas palabras pero se descubrió asintiendo, antes de murmurar una mezcla de saludo y excusa que no sonaba del todo coherente ni merecía ser recordada, si es que acaso fue empujada desde sus temblorosas cuerdas vocales y no solo pronunciada fantasmalmente para sí mismo en memorias borrosas, cuando intentó ordenar aquellas escenas indómitas.


End file.
